Таллон IV
- планета класса Странник, на которой разворачиваются события сюжета игры Metroid Prime. За пятьдесят лет до прибытия на нее Самус Аран с планетой столкнулся Левиафан, прилетевший с планеты Фааз. Раньше на ней жили Чозо, но после столкновения с метеором многие из них покинули планету и исчезли в неизвестном направлении; все же оставшиеся погибли либо стали безумными Призраками Чозо из-за разлагающего воздействия Фазона. До столкновения с Левиафаном планета была известна как экологический рай. История thumb|300px|left Чозо Tallon IV was chosen to be the dwelling place of a group of Chozo from Элизия who wished to regain their spirituality. Here, they would abandon their technology, instead making their homes out of the planet's resources. This civilization thrived for some time, but they eventually moved beyond the mortal realm. However, it would only be a small amount of time before disaster struck the planet. Великий Яд Five decades before the arrival of Самус Аран, a meteor-like object struck the planet with great force, beginning the planet's downfall. The Chozo were ripped back to the mortal realm due to the meteor's strike. They investigated it, and what they saw terrified them. The meteor had brought with it a terrible poison, which would eventually be named Фазон. The Phazon now spread through the planet, corrupting everything it touched. In addition, the meteor had brought with it The Worm, a horrifying creature of Phazon. The Chozo began to construct a temple in order to contain the Phazon; however, even as they did so, the Phazon gnawed at them, driving many mad. The Artifact Temple was completed, and while the the Phazon spread stopped, the damage was already considerable; the poison had already contaminated a good portion of the planet. The rest of the Chozo wasted away, leaving behind only their ruined civilization and specters of their former selves: those that guarded the keys to the temple were the only ones that remained untainted, while the rest were driven insane by the corruptive power of Phazon. In Elysian Lore, the survivors are said to have fled to an 'unknown destination' in Corruption. Космические Пираты thumb|The Space Pirates were attracted to Tallon IV's gigantic energy readings, produced by the [[Фазон that had crept over the world.]] After the events of Metroid, the Space Pirates fled from Zebes. It was only a short amount of time, however, before they discovered massive energy readings emitting from planet Tallon IV. They landed on the planet, and soon discovered the substance known to the Chozo as the Great Poison. Recognizing its immense potential, the Space Pirates named it "Phazon" and began experimenting with it, raising a stealth shield over the planet to hide their activities. They began mining Phazon, as well. They found the Phazon to be particularly abundant in a certain area, and started mining operations in the area. However, they were unable to access the prime source of the Phazon, the Кратер, as the Храм Артефактов's energy shield hindered them. Scans of the crater detected an unknown bioform dwelling within, which only made access to the crater more desirable to the Pirates. The Pirates began investigating the Chozo themselves and retrieved or destroyed some of their relics. They even managed to obtain some of the Артефакты Чозо, but were unable to retrieve all of them as they could not translate the hints on the Artifact Temple platform. Frequently hindered by wild animals and the Призрак Чозо, they eventually pulled out of the Руины Чозо area. In the meantime, the Pirates began attempting to mutate Metroids, local wildlife and even inanimate objects with Phazon and began research in a secret base in the Ледники Фендраны and on the research frigate Orpheon which was in orbit above Tallon IV. They also tried mixing Phazon with Pirate DNA in their Фазоновые Шахты complex and eventually managed to create the Элитные Пираты and Омега Пират after much trial and error. However, the Pirates would not go unnoticed forever... Самус Аран's arrival thumb|Samus Aran makes planetfall on Tallon IV. Unknown to the Space Pirates, Samus Aran had tracked them down, thanks to a distress signal emitted by the Фрегат Орфеон when its Phazon-corrupted specimens had gone rogue. After exploring the vessel and causing it to crash into the planet, Samus escaped aboard her ship and went down there as well. There, she learned of the downfall of the Chozo, as well as the Space Pirates' experiments. After ruining the Space Pirate research, Samus then brought down the shield containing the Impact Crater and went down there to confront Metroid Prime. After a fierce battle, she was successful. However, in its death throes, Metroid Prime absorbed Samus's Фазоновый Костюм and exploded. Samus, having ended the threat of Phazon on Tallon IV, left the planet. However, deep within its depths, a new threat was born from the remains of Metroid Prime - Темная Самус. Post-Phazon destruction After Samus' defeat of Metroid Prime and the self-destruction of the Кратер, all traces of Phazon on the planet disintegrated, leaving Tallon IV to heal itself. Scans in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, via Элизианский спутник on СкайТаун, confirms that the planet is once again self sustaining its standard ecology and stabilization as a result of the Great Poison no longer being present. It is unknown if the planet has returned to its pre-impact state, but it is highly unlikely in the present time frame and will most likely take hundreds of years or more to fully revitalize. Despite the long time it will likely take to return to its entire glory, the planet is once again capable of sustaining intelligent civilizations, but will most likely remain uninhabited except for the native bio-forms, thus leaving Tallon IV's environment to heal in peace. Обитатели The planet has been inhabited by a number of bioforms, some brought to the planet by Space Pirates, while others are native. *Акваробот (Space Pirate) *Аква-Пират (Space Pirate) *Водный Жнец *Водная сумка *Оборонная турель-автомат (Space Pirate) *Маленький Шигот *Ядовитая Боевая Оса *Жук *Птица *Взрывогриб *Кровоцвет *Землерой *Бабочки *Рыба-жевала *Чозо *Призрак Чозо *Робот-невидимка (Space Pirate) *Кристаллит *Дерево Кирлик *Темная Самус *Элитный Пират (Space Pirate) *Глазон *Рыба *Делящийся Метроид *Флаагра *Летяга-моргун *Летающий Пират (Space Pirate) *Джимер *Скользун *Светящаяся плетенка *Большое Дерево *Гризби *Гронкат *Ведущий стебель *Робот-Улей *Человек (according to artwork, they left technology in Phendrana Drifts) *Метроид-Охотник *Ледяной Жук *Ледяной Землерой *Ледяная летяга-визгун *Робот-поджигатель *Новорожденный Метроид Таллона *Невидимый Импульсный Бомбу *Джельзап *Лишайник *Люмигек *Магмур *Мега-турель (Space Pirate) *Мета Ридли (Space Pirate) *Метроид *Метроид Прайм *Окулус *Ольбап *Омега Пират (Space Pirate) *Паразит *Элитный Фазоновый Пират (Space Pirate) *Бронежук *Панцирный паразит *Бронированный Иглобрюх *Плазмит *Одноклеточник *Грязевой Споровик *Иглобрюх *Импульсный Бомбу *Атакующая Боевая Оса *Лоза-жнец *Студень из летающего яйца красной жабы *Подрывная сумка *Сатурнин *Скарабей *Рассеянный Бомбу *Семястрел *Авиаробот-охранник (Space Pirate) *Пират-Тень (Space Pirate) *Шигот *Летяга-визгун *Космический Пират *Паучья плесень *Каменная Лоза *Каменная Жаба *Таллонский краб *Метроид Таллона *Таллонский папоротник *Трава-клубок *Тардус *Триклопы *Военный Пират (Space Pirate) *Ядовитая Трава *Боевая Оса *Улей Боевых Ос *Зумер Geology Tallon IV has both a retrograde revolution and rotation. It is one of three objects in its solar system to have such an orbit, but it is the only known one to have such a rotation. This may or may not have been caused by the Левиафан impact, which left a large scar on the surface. It has no moons and is generally the outermost planet. Tallon Overworld thumb|200px|Tallon Overworld Main article: Поверхность Таллона The overworld of Tallon IV is mostly lush jungle deluged by constant rain. This is also the area the Space Pirate frigate Орфеон crash-landed. Samus landed in this area. Мета Ридли is this area's boss. This is where Samus enters the Кратер and fights the Метроид Прайм. Chozo Ruins thumb|left|200px|Chozo Ruins Main article: Руины Чозо Ancient ruins of the once-prosperous civilization of the Chozo. The ruins contain many power-ups and lots of technology left behind by the Chozo. This is the home to the monstrous Флаагра. The Flaahgra, once defeated, gives Samus the Varia Suit, which lets her traverse Magmoor Caverns . Magmoor Caverns thumb|200px|Magmoor Caverns Main article: Пещеры Магмура Underground caverns of Tallon IV, filled with dangerous lava lakes and hostile creatures. It acts as a link between all areas of Tallon IV, with the exception of the Кратер. It is also the only area of the game that lacks a boss creature. It was named after the creatures that live in the lava in the caverns, Magmoors. The Ледяная Машина can be found here after obtaining the Супер Бомба. Phendrana Drifts thumb|200px|left|Phendrana Drifts Main article: Ледники Фендраны Frozen wastes of Tallon IV's mountaintops. This area contains some Chozo-built constructions and is also the location of the Space Pirate research labs. The boss creature of the area is Тардус. Parts of this area are submerged under water. Phazon Mines thumb|200px|Phazon Mines Main article: Фазоновые Шахты The Space Pirate headquarters of Tallon IV. It is where Pirate Фазон ore mining activity takes place and also contains the experimental Элитный Пиратs and the Омега Пират, the latter being the boss of the area. The area has elevators leading to the Tallon Overworld and the Magmoor Caverns. The bottom of the Impact Crater can be seen from the level two elevator. The Grapple Beam and Power Bomb are found here. Impact Crater thumb|200px|left|Impact Crater Main article: Кратер Final area of the game, which Samus only gains access to after gathering all of the 12 Chozo artifacts and defeating Мета Ридли. The Impact Crater is the heart of the Phazon infestation and contains the final boss of the game: Metroid Prime, a Metroid corrupted by the Leviathan to protect its core. It is accessed from the Храм Артефактов. Официальные данные Записи Журнала Notably, the Corruption scan image is in full color, and appears to be a direct resize of the planet's original texture. The entry is gained along with one for Эфир by using a Бомбовый Паз in the Обсерватория Чозо to launch an Элизианский спутник, once the Шар-паук has been obtained. Сайт Official thumb|right|Official render object type: Planet mass: 5.1 trillion teratons dimensions: 13,400 km diameter sentient inhabitants: 0 composition: metallic "A Wanderer-Class planet, Tallon IV is one of two worlds within the Tallon system capable of sustaining life. Tallon IV follows an unusual retrograde orbit of 4.3 standard millicycles. Orbiting 778,000,000 km from the only star within the system, Tallon IV was at one time a main outpost of the Чозо. For reasons as of yet not completely understood, the Chozo civilization on this planet became extinct. The planet possesses an abundance of an energy source known as 'Фазон'. A spiritual people, the Tallon IV Chozo lived peacefully on the planet leaving much of it unspoiled and technology-free. Over 150 millicycles ago, a large meteor collided with the planet, destroying everything within a 500 km radius and spraying an enormous plume of rock and debris into the atmosphere. The meteor was vaporized on impact, and jettisoned large quantities of impact debris, including a large quantity of some unknown material, into the atmosphere. This material, 'phazon', as it has been called in intercepted Космический Пират transmissions, created widespread destruction. Remnants of the debris still circle the planet in close orbit and during the last ФП survey, the impact site was still emitting high energy levels. The Chozo attempted to control the spread of radiation, creating a containment structure over the impact site. While the environmental effects of the impact were mitigated, it was too late for the Chozo who apparently succumbed to the ill effects of the deadly 'phazon' released by the collision. Though oxygen-rich and capable of sustaining life, Tallon IV has remained uninhabited since the demise of the Chozo." Contradicting impact dates In the North American release of Metroid Prime, the Знания Чозо and Данные Пиратов caused a number of canonical issues. It was said in 'Phazon Analysis' that the meteor hit the planet 20 years ago. However, данные сканирования Федеральных записей о событиях на Таллоне IV in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption says that the Leviathan's arrival was fifty years prior. These two dates conflict with each other. This was remedied in the PAL version, as well as the re-release of the Metroid Prime Trilogy: instead of 20 years, the impact of the Leviathan was stated to be "indeterminable." This information seems to have been retconned, however, as recent sources claim that the Phazon meteors that struck both Tallon IV and Эфир impacted both planets fifty years before Samus' arrival. The re-release of the Metroid Prime Trilogy uses the PAL version of both the Chozo Lore and Pirate Data, and the Metroid Prime Trilogy History brochure that came with the game refers to the impact as "50 years" ago, matching the date in Corruption. Интересные факты thumb|right|[[Metroid Prime (комикс)]] *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Tallon IV can be seen in the background in the multiplayer level Станция Бокопрыг. *The reason for Tallon IV's numeration is unknown, as there are no planetary bodies also named Tallon in the FS-176 system, and there have never been any mentions of a Tallon I, II, or III in an outside system. The name may be derived from the historic regard from its Chozo discoverers to previous Tallons, or it may be a developer reference to the four talons/fangs of a Метроид. *Tallon IV bears some similarities to Брийо, because of the fact that both planets have a "desert" region (Руины Чозо/Брийо Горный), an ice region (Ледники Фендраны/Брийо Ледяной), a "jungle" region (Поверхность Таллона/Брийо Джунгли), and a "lava" region (Пещеры Магмура/Брийо Огненный). *Tallon IV's diameter of 13,400 km is only 5% larger than Earth's 12,700 km diameter, thus making Tallon IV an Earth-sized planet. However Tallon IV is said to orbit FS-176 from a distance of 778,000,000 km, which is over five times the distance between planet Earth and and the Sun, similar to the distance between Jupiter and the Sun. Tallon IV has shown a climate similar to ours, possibly because of the power of its sun or because the Chozo terraformed it. The latter seems unlikely because there are a great number of native lifeforms and because the Chozo on Tallon IV decided to start a new life without technology. **Additionally, Tallon IV's mass seems exaggerated. The 5.1 trillion teraton mass boasted by Tallon IV is about 850 times greater than Earth's mass of 5.9 billion teratons (a teraton being one trillion tons), and about 2.7 times greater than Jupiter's mass of 1.9 trillion teratons. Most likely, Retro had intended to measure the planet's weight in gigatons rather than teratons (thus making Tallon IV 5.1 trillion gigatons, or 5.1 billion teratons, slightly lighter than Earth, possibly due to composition). Assuming the game's figure to be correct, and using the diameter given above, objects on the surface of Tallon IV would have an acceleration due to gravity of 7,578 m/s², approximately 770 times the acceleration due to gravity on Earth; this is clearly contradicted by the physics seen in gameplay. *The origin of the name Tallon IV probably was after the word "talon," a sharp claw most notably found on birds of prey. The addition of "IV" (4) may have also been used, since birds of prey have four "talons" on each toe. **It's also possible that the name of this planet was inspired by Talos IV from Star Trek. Галерея Файл:Samus_landing_on_tallon_IV.png|Samus enters the planet's skies. Файл:Tallonivsite.png|Geological cross-section Файл:Tallon IV Mercator Projection.png|Mercator Projection map Файл:Mppinball_08_big.jpg|Tallon IV can be seen in the background of the Пиратский Фрегат table in Metroid Prime Pinball. Файл:Mpttalloniv.png|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Файл:Mpttalloniv2.png|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Файл:Mpttalloniv3.png|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Файл:Mpttalloniv4.png|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Файл:Tallon_IV_Observatory_Model.png|Астрономический проектор голограмм model. Файл:Tallon_IV_scanpics.png Файл:Tallon_IV_scanpics_2.png Файл:Tallon_IV_ore_scanpic.png Примечания en:Tallon IV es:Tallon IV de:Tallon IV Категория:Планеты Категория:Система FS-176 Категория:Исследования